


A Helping Hand

by Dejahthoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the long months spent on the run, after the hard betrayal of their companion leaving, Harry and Hermione find themselves in a moment of need. So they must (almost begrudgingly) call on an old friend for help. Though Hermione may feel that keeping long buried feelings at bay might be a task she's not so willing to undertake.</p><p>(Takes place during Deathly Hallows not long after Ron left Harry and Hermione.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

The sharp intake of breath Hermione drew filled her lungs with harsh, cold air that stung like needles. She had not even registered the moment when her hands and knees had collided with the damp mossy dirt now beneath her and as soon as she had a hold on her mind again she spun around looking for Harry. Had she really been able to do it? Were they safe? Apparating was hard enough without the added handicap of not having a real, personal imagine of where you were trying to go.

Harry was there beside her and her heart sank as she realized he had been hit by their attacker. He was trying not to cry out in pain as he clutched his right arm which was burned and bloody. Immediately Hermione searched in her bag for any potion she may have to help and took his arm gingerly in her hand. 

“How did they get the jump on us?” Harry questioned as he let her try and heal him.

“I don’t know. I thought I heard something when I was scavenging for food this morning, but I thought it was just a forest animal…I guess they followed me from there.” Internally she scolded herself, she should have known better than to dismiss something like that. Hers and Harry’s lives depended on them being on guard for any snatchers or Death Eaters searching for them, but of course, her mind had been preoccupied with Ron that morning- though that was no excuse.

“It’s not your fault, Hermione.” Harry must have realized the reason behind her silence, “It was your spells around the camp that allowed us the little time we had to get out of there safely after all…Anyway, where are we?” he asked looking around the unfamiliar region.

“Em, well…”

“Hermione?”

“Well, we’re supposed to be in Bulgaria… near Viktor’s home.”

“Krum? I didn’t know you’ve been to his house.” Harry commented as he squinted in pain.

“I’ve not, I just knew the address from sending him letters in the past and he’s described his house to me before, so I had a decent picture in my head. That’s why I can’t be sure apparating here worked since I’ve never been here in person.”

“Well it’s certainly cold enough to be Bulgaria!” He said obviously cold from the lack of warm clothing on either of them. The plain of fresh, wet green grass they were standing in seemed to stretch out for miles. The wind rustled it when it blew harder, but very much in the distance Hermione thought she could see a house of some kind.

“Harry, I can’t mend this properly right now. It will heal but I’ll need to work on it repeatedly over a couple of days.” She determined from the resistance his injury was giving her.

“And it’s my wand arm too no less.” Harry said bitterly.

“…Harry…I think we should go and see Viktor, your arm will take awhile to heal and it would be better to have a house to hide out in for just a day or two.”

Harry gave her an unsure look, both of them were wary of letting anyone know where they were at any time. “Are you sure he’d help us?”

“Yes I think he would. Harry I know both of us are worried about seeing anyone, but we could really use a bit of help today.” She indicated his arm.

Harry considered for a long minute before agreeing with a nod of his head. As much as he hated the idea of putting someone else at risk for even a day, he had to admit it would be nice to spend a day in something other than the enchanted tent while his arm healed.

“I think, that might be his home, way out there.” She indicated with her hand and Harry gave a low groan beside her.

“It will take forever to get there.”

“Let’s just hope he’s home.” she said almost nervously.

The wind was already taking away any chance they had at being warm on their journey, so she pulled their coats from her charmed bag in an effort to have some semblance of warmth again. She also pulled out a sling for Harry’s arm which she knew must be hurting him greatly. After securing his injury safely in the sling and coat they started towards the mysterious house. Neither of them talked much on the trek, Hermione still felt guilty for all of this, letting their attacker get the better of them and resulting in them having to endanger Viktor by asking for his help.  She knew Harry wasn’t fond of this idea either, possibly because he may not trust Viktor as much as she did. Finally after long minutes of only the howling wind to hear and the frosty air to smell, the large house was in full view.

“Well, looks like being a famous quidditch player really pays off…” Harry put forth as he gawked at the building.

The house- or more appropriately called- manor stood two and a half stories tall and was old looking in that sense that made you imagine some older man with a moustache and hunting rifle living there. The dark wood stood against the cloudy winter sky as one tower on the east side reached taller than the rest of the house. It was obviously the only residence for quite a few miles, though you could imagine some little village nestled in the plains somewhere in the far distance.

“I…guess we should knock.” suggested Hermione after a moment.

They walked up the wooden stairs and onto the porch that had no furniture donning it. The front door was large with an old fashioned knocker on the front. Hermione grabbed it and banged it against the door three times. There was a few moments where the only sound they heard was the wind blowing. Then a large click before the door opened. Viktor Krum was as tall and sallow-skinned as ever and his thick eyebrows were set in confusion as he answered the door.

“Viktor, I-” Hermione tried to speak but she wasn’t entirely sure what to say. ‘Hello we’ve just randomly popped up on your front steps and are seeking refuge in your house for awhile’ didn’t sound like the best thing to start off with. But before there was much confused silence Viktor’s eyes found Harry and his injured arm.

“Come, come in. Please.” he said in his heavy accent, stepping aside to allow them entry.

“Wait,” began Harry before Hermione could step in. “During the Tri-Wizard tournament, after we were told what the third task would be, you asked to have a privet word with me. What did you ask me?”

Viktor looked at him for a moment, then understanding for the reasoning behind this question must have took hold of him. He stood a little straighter as though bracing himself before answering “I asked, vot there vas between you and Hermy-own-ninny.”

Harry gave an accepting nod and stepped inside the house. Hermione’s cheeks had turned red from more than just the cold and she caught Viktor’s eyes as she stepped in as well.

The inside of the manor house was much less dreary looking than the outside. The sitting room they walked into was walled with dark woods and a cozy fireplace. The colors of the room (and possible most of the house) were all darker, natural colors occasionally brightened up by a lighter toned arm chair or tapestry. Viktor waved a hand towards the settee placed in front of the fireplace.

“I vill go get the healing kit.” He announced before disappearing through a door. Harry and Hermione had sat on the leather couch for only a few moments before Viktor returned with a small trunk full of healing supplies. He handed it to Hermione who gave him a thankful look.

“Thank you, Viktor, I know you must be very confused about us turning up here.” She said as he took a seat in the armchair nearest them.

“It is no secret that Harry Potter had gone on the run,” Viktor answered surely “and that some ave gone vith him.” He gave a considering look at Hermione.

“Still, us turning up on your front steps is probably a surprise.”

“I…cannot say I vas expecting it, but I vill elp you in any vay you need.” He replied firmly.

She gave him a soft smile of appreciation as she continued to work on Harry’s arm. She assumed Viktor’s reasoning behind such a vast array of healing supplies was for his quidditch injuries, and also because of the war he knew would probably touch him in some way in the end.

Viktor knew Hermione must have been aware of his eyes on her as she helped Harry, but he could not help but to look her over. She looked tired to him, worn and full of stress and concern over numerous things. He couldn’t imagine the things she and Harry must have been through in these past months.

Even though he felt slightly selfish for it, he was rather glad that the red haired boy, Ron was not with them. Though Hermione had only said a little about the relationship between them in the past, he knew that this Ron caused her great heartache at times. He knew that they had feelings for each other but Viktor felt- no he was sure that this Ron wasn’t good enough for Hermione.

 

After she’d taken further care of Harry’s arm she determined that it would still be at least a day before it healed well. With that Viktor promptly got up and said that they would spend the night and his tone said that he would probably not be taking no for answer. He told them to make themselves feel comfortable while he warmed up dinner for them all.

“So, is it- you know…awkward being here?” asked Harry while Viktor was out of the room.

“Well, I won’t deny that it is a bit unusual in a way.” Hermione answered, distracting herself by looking around at the shelves in the sitting room. Much of the space in the room was taken up by books on shelves that lined the walls.

“Maybe…Maybe I should go help him.” She said finally and rose from the settee.

She walked through the door she had seen Viktor go through and found herself in a hallway. There was nothing to her right for this was the last room of the corridor. But to her left she saw another shut door, an open doorway on the other side and further down there was an opening with stairs leading upward. She ventured toward the open doorway and found that it was indeed the kitchen. It was large and open with Viktor by the stove heating up a pot of what smelled like stew. He turned around when he heard her enter.

“Do you need any help?” she asked with a nervous smile.

“You are my guest, you do not need to…But,” he added feeling he might have sounded rude “if you vant you may get down bowls.” He indicated a cabinet to his right.

She nodded and walked over to it, opened the doors and retrieved three glass bowls from its depths. “And where is the silverware?” she asked. He pointed at a drawer right beside her.

He watched her take the needed utensils from the drawer and decided now was as good a time as any to say what he had been burned to ask for awhile.  “…Vere is your other friend? Ron?”

Hermione’s heart sank and she could not find the words to answer him. She had tried to push Ron’s betrayal further and further from her mind. Was leaving her and Harry a real betrayal? To her it was and it felt like it every time she thought about it. Viktor must have noticed her hesitance to answer because he said in a low and apologetic voice. “Sorry, I should not ave been asking…”

She replaced a small smile on her face and with Viktor it was a little less forced then she’d expected. “It’s alright, Viktor... I see that your English has improved.” Hermione added trying to make conversation.

“You think so? Thank you, I ave been practicing a small bit. Though I am not getting much chance to use it.”

“That makes it an even better achievement.” She said with a small laugh. When Viktor smiled at her she felt a fluttering in her stomach, a fluttering she had not felt since her fourth year at Hogwarts. After spending a wonderful night at the Yule Ball with him, Viktor had really been the only man to ever make her feel quite like that.

Minutes later Viktor said that the stew was ready and with her help they scooped a decent helping into each bowl and brought all three back to the sitting room. When they opened the door Harry was caught looking admiringly at a Quidditch trophy awarded to Viktor. He had not minded at all and told Harry he was free to look at any of the Quidditch memorabilia he had on the shelves.

As they ate it was rather quiet and actually quite awkward. This of course was not an everyday situation and Viktor being the silent type did not help ease the awkwardness. Still they survived it and after words Viktor said he would show them to their rooms. He led them out into the hall way and up the flight of stars in the entry hall. The upstairs rooms looked as though most of them were not used regularly and when he opened up the rooms they would be staying in, it was apparent that there was a thin layer of dust on some of the surfaces.

“I am sorry…for the mess I mean.” Said Viktor and (to both their surprise) he looked just a little embarrassed. “I do not get visitors often…and I am not having much time to clean.”

“Trust me, once you’ve been spending the night in forests for months on end, this looks like a hotel suit.” Harry assured him.

“He’s right you know, we are very grateful for your help, Viktor.” added Hermione and he gave her that small smile.

He retrieved some blankets and pillows from one of the nearby closets and gave them both a number of warm, woolen blankets to keep them warm in the night. As Hermione offered to help Harry make his bed (knowing he’d have trouble with his arm) Viktor said that he was going downstairs to take care of the dishes.

“I think he’s really happy you’re here.” Harry commented as he and Hermione tugged the sheet over his threadbare mattress. “You know I’ve only ever heard him talk a lot when it’s about you or with you.”

In spite of herself Hermione smiled inwardly when hearing that, it somehow boosted her confidence to know things like that. “I’m glad we came here tonight…It’s just…” she paused not wanting to continue her thought for fear that it might upset Harry.

“It’s just that it gets pretty lonely on our own. And it’s nice to see people who are still on our side.” Harry finished for her.

“Yes, it is nice.”

 

After Hermione had made her own bed across the hall she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep. So instead she went back down stairs and down the corridor to the kitchen. She heard water being turned off as she got nearer and when she peered through the doorway she saw Viktor drying his hands off on a towel.

“Do you need any more help?” she asked.

He turned to look at her with eyes that were always a little softer when they looked at her. “No, but thank you. Is everything alright vith your rooms?”

“Oh yes, I just knew I couldn’t go to sleep just yet.”

He walked a little closer to her, seeming to hesitate with his next words. “How are you? I mean- I know you are on ze run but…” his voice trailed off uncertainly. “I am...worried for you.”

She closed a little more distance between them and put her hand thankfully on his. “I’m sorry I worry you, but…Viktor I’m sorry but I can’t tell you anything about the mission we’re on. I hope you understand.”

He was looking her in the eyes as she spoke and, even though he was reluctant to accept her secrecy, he still respected her too much to argue, so he nodded his head in understanding. She was so close to him now he could see all the few tiny freckles across her cheeks, he had forgotten what it felt like to have her so close.

Hoping he was not crossing a line he reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. And to even Hermione’s surprise she did not at all feel awkward from the act. She smiled up at him, feeling her heart beat a little faster. Wanting to give her plenty of time to back away if she wanted to, Viktor leaned in very slowly. Closing his eyes when he got close enough, he pressed his lips to hers.

She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his strong back. One hand still on her cheek he moved the other to tangle in her bushy brown hair. In that moment there might have been a war ragging, people to battle and dangers to face. But in that moment here between them, none of it seemed to matter. They would face whatever dangers waited for them tomorrow. Right now it was just this kiss and these moments, no war, no dangers, no duties. Just the two of them and this long, deep kiss.

 


End file.
